New Mexico
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Albuquerque; Desert State University; Gamma Base; L+W Clamburger; Navapo; Puente Antiguo; Red Valley; Rio Diablo; Roswell; Santa Fe; Tecumcari | 1st = }} New Mexico is a state located in the southwestern region of the United States. Inhabited by Native American populations for many centuries, it has also been part of the Imperial Spanish viceroyalty of New Spain, part of Mexico, and a U.S. territory. The New Mexican landscape ranges from wide, rose-colored deserts to broken mesas to high, snow-capped peaks. Despite New Mexico's arid image, heavily forested mountain wildernesses cover a significant portion of the state, especially towards the north. Points of interest ; Cybertek: On Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Cybertek Systems, Inc. maintained an applied sciences laboratory in New Mexico. It was here that they initiated the Deathlok program, which converted empowered Mike Peterson into a killer cyborg. The supervisor of the facility was Kyle Zeller, but he was really under the control of HYDRA agents like John Garrett, as well as powerful investor, Ian Quinn. ; L+W Clamburger: L+W Clamburger is a fictional business featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and relates to the Hulk family of comic book titles. L+W Clamburger is located on the outskirts of the town of Tecumcari. Jim Wilson and Kropotkin the Great traveled to the outskirts of Tecumcari where they grabbed lunch at the L+W Clamburger drive-in. Though Wilson was disgusted by the notion of a clamburger, Kropotkin found them to be quite wonderful. Incredible Hulk Vol 2 226 ; Desert State University: Desert State University (DSU) is a college located in the town of Navapo, New Mexico. It advertises itself as a testimonial for man's hunger for knowledge. The dean of DSU is Harvey Slater. One of its preeminent professors is Doctor Herbert Josiah Weller. Like any school, DSU has suffered its share of problems over the years ranging from increased tension due to rising tuition costs to volatile campus demonstrations. One of the most notable students to ever attend Desert State University is Robert Bruce Banner, who was a student of Herbert Josiah Weller. Years after Banner suffered an accident that transformed him into a giant green monster known as the Hulk, he returned to DSU in one of the Hulk's infamous rampages. Dean Slater ordered the school evacuated, but Doctor Weller refused to leave. He remained on the campus grounds and confronted the Hulk. He tried to calm him down, but when he referred to him as "Banner", the Hulk only grew more incensed, causing considerable property damage on the campus grounds. ; Navapo: Navapo is a fictional area in New Mexico that has been featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and relates to the Hulk family of comic book titles. It has been described as a "man-made oasis amidst the burning Southwestern wastelands". The respected college, Desert State University, is located in Navapo. Jim Wilson and Kropotkin the Great overheard reports of a Hulk sighting across a police scanner and drove out to Navapo to investigate. The Hulk appeared on the campus of Desert State University and even had a chance encounter with Bruce Banner's old mentor, Doctor Herbert Josiah Weller. ; Rio Diablo: Rio Diablo was located in New Mexico and was the site of a scientific research station. Mutants Alex Summers and Lorna Dane, having retired from the X-Men, pursued their doctorate degrees by working at the station. They both considered civilian life to be a paradise, but their joy was short-lived as the Shi'ar agent known as Eric the Red took control of their minds and forced them leave Rio Diablo so they could go and fight their former teammates. Uncanny X-Men 97 ; Tecumcari: Tecumcari is a fictional town located in the U.S. state of New Mexico that has been featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and relates to the Hulk family of comic book titles. Jim Wilson and Kropotkin the Great traveled to the outskirts of Tecumcari where they grabbed lunch at the L+W Clamburger drive-in. Though Wilson was disgusted by the notion of a clamburger, Kropotkin found them to be quite wonderful. In film In the 1996 low-budget horror movie Killer Tongue, a bank robber named Candy is traveling across the deserts of New Mexico when she and her pet poodles encounter a meteorite. Exposure to the meteorite mutates both she and her dogs, giving her a long, voracious "killer" tongue. In comics Marvel Comics The Manhattan Project occurred in Los Alamos in 1941. Atomic radiation that leaked from a buried nuclear stockpile underground resulted in several mutant births. One was Jerome Beechman - the son of Frederic Beechman who was a scientist at the Los Alamos Atomic Proving Grounds. Another was Nekra Sinclair, who was the daughter of a cleaning woman named Gemma Sinclair. Beechman grew up to become the supervillain known as the Mandrill, while Nekra became an albino vampire-like creature. Daredevil 110 New Mexico was also the location of the Los Diablos missile base as well as Gamma Base. Both of these locations, operated by the United States Army, played heavily into the life of Bruce Banner, who was destined to become the angry green goliath that men call the Hulk. As the Hulk, Bruce Banner leaped, punched and growled his way through New Mexico on many occasions. The Wild Pack were hired by A.I.M. to acquire a Fiber Ionic Fibrillator, which had been stolen by their rivals in HYDRA. The Wild Pack accepted the mission and raided a HYDRA installation in New Mexico. They succeeded in recovering the device, but the Supreme Hydra, Wolfgang von Strucker set off a self-destruct weapon, which destroyed the base. The Wild Pack barely managed to teleport to safety in time. They returned the fibrillator to A.I.M. and received their payment. X-Force 8 In television Terminator New Mexico played a small, yet vital role in the Terminator multimedia franchise. The fictional town of Red Valley was the primary setting of the pilot episode of the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Red Valley was a suburban town located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. In 1999, Sarah Connor and her fifteen-year-old son, John Connor relocated here and John enrolled at Crest View High School. Points of Interest ; Albuquerque: Albuquerque is the largest city in the state of New Mexico, United States. It is the county seat of Bernalillo County and is situated in the central part of the state, straddling the Rio Grande. Albuquerque is the birth-place of 3rd Rock from the Sun actor French Stewart. ; Carlsbad: Carlsbad is a city in and the county seat of Eddy County, New Mexico, in the United States. Carlsbad is located in the Chihuahuan Desert and the Pecos River Valley at an elevation of 3,295 feet. ; Crest View High School: Crest View High School was a public high school located in the town of Red Valley, New Mexico. In September of 1999, Sarah Connor (reluctantly) enrolled her son, John Connor at Crew View. Although he desperately wanted to pantomime antyhing resembling a normal life, there was a part of him that felt like a freak outcat. One of his teachers was a man named Mister Ferguson. Another teacher was Mister Henricksen. There was also a substitute teacher named Mister Cromartie. On his first day of school, John was approached by an attractive young student named Cameron Phillips. Cameron tried to strike up a friendship with John, but his social anxieties prevented him from wanting to develop any close attachments. This all changed however when Cameron revealed herself to be a Terminator assigned to protect John from Cromartie, who was a Terminator programmed to assassinate him. Films that take place in * Genesis II * Killer Tongue * Them! * Thor TV shows that take place in * The Phoenix :* "In Search of Mira" * Preacher :* Preacher: Finish the Song * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles :* "Pilot" * The X-Files :* The X-Files: Anasazi :* The X-Files: My Struggle Comics that take place in * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 269 * Tales to Astonish 72 * Tales to Astonish 90 * Tales to Astonish 91 * Uncanny X-Men 97 Books that take place in * The X-Files: Ground Zero Characters from * Frederic Beechman * Gemma Sinclair * Jackson Hyde * Jerome Beechman * Kyle Zeller * Nekra Sinclair * Rio * Rita * Zeller, Mrs. People who were born in * Bruce Cabot * French Stewart People who died in * Joseph Holland External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:New Mexico Category:Thor (2011)/Miscellaneous